


At Her Team's Feet

by HeWhoLacksSleep



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boot Worship, Boots - Freeform, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Foot Slave, Multi, Shoes, Socks, consent to be a foot slave, foot worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoLacksSleep/pseuds/HeWhoLacksSleep
Summary: Ruby Rose, who has a foot fetish, agrees to become her team's foot slave and do whatever they ask of her.





	1. The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The series "RWBY" and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Weiss entered her team's dorm and sat down. She kicked off her boots and started rubbing her hands against the soles of her feet. She had finished a very long training session, and her feet were sore beyond belief. Her feet were covered with sweat and blisters.

The door slowly opened up and Ruby poked her head in. “Hey, Weiss,” said Ruby. “Are you ok? You took off very fast once we were done training.”

Weiss sat her feet down and leaned back while using her arms as support. “I’m fine, Ruby,” Weiss answered. “My feet were killing me, and I just wanted to get back so I could get off of them.”

Ruby fully entered the dorm and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Weiss and got down on her knees. Weiss watched her carefully, and when Ruby grabbed one of her legs, she was about to ask her what she thought she was doing. Before she got the chance, however, Ruby began massaging them, and Weiss melted away with the pleasure.

The heiress’ toes began to curl up as a response to the massage her foot was getting. Without realizing, Weiss moaned from the pleasure her foot was receiving. Ruby kept pressing her thumbs and applying pressure in all of the right spots. This was bliss. Weiss couldn’t believe that her partner was a miracle worker with her hands.

Weiss looked down at Ruby who was dutifully massaging her foot. The older girl couldn’t really tell why, but for her, she thought it was a fitting place for the younger girl to be at her feet. Maybe she could persuade Ruby to work with her feet more often, if not all the time. Maybe now would be a good time for her to have some fun too.

Weiss placed her other foot right on top of Ruby’s head. “Massage this one now,” she ordered. Well, more like requested. The heiress tried to sound demanding, like a mistress, but there was uncertainty in her voice too. She couldn’t really be demanding right now. Not when Ruby was kind enough to volunteer to make her feet feel better.

Ruby stopped massaging and looked up at Weiss. There wasn’t a hint of emotion on her face. Weiss got really nervous, and she wondered if she probably just upset the girl. She was about to apologize, but she stopped when Ruby smiled with a small blush.

“Yes, ma’am,” answered Ruby, which surprised Weiss. “Whatever you say.”

Ruby then gently and respectfully set the foot she was massaging down onto the ground, and delicately grabbed Weiss’ other foot from off of her head and began to work her magic on that one. This action elicited the same reaction out of the older girl. A few toe curls here and a moan there.

How did Ruby get to be this good with massages? The heiress has gone to plenty of spas, and salons, and other places of the sort, and never has she ever received a massage this amazing. Was Ruby just naturally good at this, or did she have practice?

Suddenly, the door opened up, and Blake and Yang entered the room. The two of them were greeted by the sight of Ruby down on her knees massaging Weiss feet. Blake had no idea what to think of it. Yang on the other hand just grinned.

“Did you tell her about your foot fetish, Sis?” asked Yang.

“Foot fetish?” Weiss repeated.

Ruby blushed and said, “No, and I wasn’t really planning too. I was just trying to help her feel better.”

Weiss asked, “Ruby has a foot fetish?” She didn’t really sound disgusted by it or anything, but she was surprised.

Yang nodded. “Yep,” she answered. “She always asked me to let her rub my feet when we were little kids. She sucked at first, but then she got better.”

Weiss thought, _Well, I guess that explains why she was so good at massaging._

Yang continued, “At first, I thought she just wanted to become a masseuse, or something like that, but when she started doing stuff like sniff my feet and suck my toes, I realized that wasn’t the case.”

Ruby pulled her hood over her head to hide her embarrassment. Weiss leaned forward and pulled the hood off of the embarrassed girl’s head. The heiress asked softly with a kind smile, “Ruby, would you like to do all that stuff with my feet?”

Ruby looked at her partner wide eyed. She was in disbelief that Weiss would ask that of her.

“Well, do you?” Weiss asked again.

Ruby nodded. “I would.”

Weiss smiled. “Alright, but you’ll have to do what I say when I say,” Weiss explained as she sat back up and crossed her arms. “You’ll be like a slave to my feet. Will that be alright with you?” Weiss was hoping that Ruby would say yes. She liked the idea of her partner serving her and her feet.

Ruby looked at Weiss with a big smile. "That is more than alright for me, Weiss."

Blake sat down next to Weiss, and she asked. “Hey, Weiss, can we share her? I would like her to spend time with my feet too.”

Weiss answered, “I’d be fine with that, but I feel like Ruby should have a say in this.” She turned to Ruby. “What do you say, Ruby? Want to serve Blake’s feet too?”

Ruby smiled and nodded. “I’d like that. It means more fun for me. And Yang can join in too, if she wants.”

Yang shook her head. “Nah. I’m not one to really enjoy a foot pamper. Well, you all have fun, and I’ll be back later.”

Yang quickly left and closed the door behind her. Ruby’s attention was grabbed by Weiss clearing her throat. The heiress held up her foot right in front of Ruby’s face. “You need to finish up with massaging this foot,” Weiss said in an authoritative tone. It still felt weird for her to behave demandingly with this, but it was easier for her to do so now because Ruby consented to this.

Blake then kicked off her shoes and rested her feet on one of Ruby’s shoulders. Blake said, “And once you’re done with Weiss, you can work on mine.”

“Yes, Blake,” Ruby responded with a smile.

Weiss and Blake leaned back and whispered to each other behind their hands. While they were talking, Ruby took a whiff of Blake’s feet that still sat on her shoulder. To most people, the scent they released would have been thought to smell horrible. To a foot fetishist like Ruby, she found the scent of Blake’s foot heavenly.

Ruby was about to get lost in bliss of smelling the faunus’ feet, but she was snapped back to reality when Weiss called out to her. “Ruby!” Said girl jumped at the mention of her name.

She looked up at the two girls who looked down to her. Weiss spoke up, and she said, “Ruby, Blake and I have been talking, and we were discussing how this servant arrangement between us will work out.”

Ruby nodded, still absentmindedly massaging Weiss’ foot.

Weiss explained, “We’ll start you easy for a while by only asking massages out of you, but at a later point we will be asking for more out of you.”

Blake added, “Apart from that, you’ll be responsible for making sure the laundry is done for all of my leggings, and you have to clean our shoes once a week.”

Weiss said, “And at night, you’ll be sleeping on the same bed with one of us, and you’ll be sleeping at our feet. We’ll alternate who you share the bed with every night.”

Blake said, “We won’t ask you to do anything when we’re out in public, but when we’re alone, anything goes.”

“Before we go any further, we want to know if you agree and consent to these terms,” Weiss stated. “Even though you will pretty much be our servant with this arrangement, we believe you should have an equal say in this.”

Blake asked, “So, what do you say, Ruby? Are you happy with those terms?”

Ruby nodded. “Yes. I’m perfectly fine with that.”

“Good. We have a deal then,” said Weiss as she pulled her feet away.

Blake placed her feet onto Ruby’s lap. Blake ordered with a smile, “Get to rubbing, Ruby. My feet are killing me.”

Ruby smiled. “Yes, Blake.” Ruby pressed her thumbs against her teammate’s sole and began massaging. Like Weiss, Blake’s toes curled up in response to Ruby’s masterful finger work. She sighed with relief as the soreness in her foot began to fade away.

Weiss placed her foot on top of Ruby’s head and began to rub it back and forth messing up the younger girl’s hair. Weiss and Blake looked at each other and smiled. They knew that the were going to enjoy this.


	2. Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Blake start to truly make Ruby their foot slave.

Yang returned to the dorm to find Ruby sitting on her knees besides Blake’s bed with Blake sitting on said bed and resting her stocking clad feet upon Ruby’s face. Ruby was dressed in their pajamas. Yang chuckled and shook her head. She went to her teammates and asked, “Are you enjoying being a foot slave, Ruby?”

“Mhmm!” Ruby replied, her answer almost muffled out by Blake’s feet.

Blake said, “We all agreed that Ruby will be sleeping on the same bed with one of us at our feet every night. Tonight, Weiss is the first one whose feet Ruby will be sleeping with, and she is currently taking a shower.” Blake pressed her toes down on Ruby’s face, getting a small moan from her servant. “Ruby needed something to do while Weiss is in the shower, so I told her to come be my footstool while she waited.”

A small blush could be seen from the bit of Ruby’s cheek that wasn’t covered by her teammate’s feet.

Yang crossed her arms. “Well, I’m glad you’re all enjoying yourselves.”

Blake asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to get in on this with us? I’m sure that Ruby would love to serve your feet too.”

Ruby spoke, and her words were muffled by Blake’s feet, but her message was received quite clearly. “I really would like to be your slave too, Yang.”

Yang blushed. “I don’t know. I’m not so sure about dominating my sister with my feet.”

Another muffled response from Ruby. “I really want to be your foot slave too, Yang.”

Blake said, “She seems to really want to serve you too, Yang. Why don’t you join us.”

Yang shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ll have to think about it.”

Weiss stepped out of her shower dressed in her nightie. She said, “Ruby. It’s time for bed.”

Blake removed her feet from her foot stool, and Ruby stood up. The youngest girl was smiling happily. “Yes, Weiss,” she replied.

Weiss got into bed and covered herself up, but she left her feet exposed. “Now get in bed, Ruby,” she ordered.

Ruby got closer to Weiss’ bed, and she asked, “So how should I do this?”

“Just curl up around my feet,” Weiss answered, her tone bordering between calm and annoyed.

Ruby climbed onto the bed with Weiss, and carefully curled around the heiress’ feet as her mistress ordered. Weiss’ feet were pressing against her slave’s abdomen. Ruby had brought her knees up to where they were slightly resting on Weiss’ leg, but just enough to keep her own legs from hanging over the edge of the bed. Her head was close to the other edge of the bed.

Weiss smiled and pressed her toes against Ruby’s belly, bringing out a giggle from her willing foot slave. She then tousled the younger girl’s hair, and commented, “Good girl.” Weiss lied back down and applied pressure against Ruby’s belly with her feet.

That night, Ruby fell asleep happily.

-The next day-

Weiss and Blake were waiting outside of a classroom where Ruby was currently taking a class in. The two girls had finished their classes for the day, but Ruby had an extra class to take then them. As they waited, Weiss and Blake decided to quietly discuss their situation with each other.

Blake asked in a hushed voice, “So why did you let Ruby become your foot slave, Weiss?”

Weiss got a slight evil grin, and she said, “Because I believe the place she truly belongs is at my feet. I love the idea of her belonging to my feet and obliged to do everything I ask of her. I was nice with her last night, but if she wants to be my foot slave, she will have to deal with me completely subjugating her.”

Weiss let out a little snicker before she asked, “What about you, Blake? Why did you want to have Ruby as your foot slave?”

Blake answered with a smile, “Because I want to dominate her with my feet too. When she offered herself up as a foot slave, I had to try to get in on that action too. I want to see her at our feet all the time.”

Weiss smirked. “And she agreed to it so easily too. She truly does exist to worship our feet now after that.”

Blake commented, “And now that she has agreed, we’re never going to let her go. Are we?”

Weiss simply said, “Nope.”

The final bell rang, and they watched students leave the classroom they have been waiting by. Ruby was one of the last students to walk out of the classroom, and she ran over to her teammates when they called out to her.

“Hey, Weiss! Blake! What’s up?” Ruby greeted cheerfully.

Weiss said with a commanding tone, “Let’s go back to our dorm, Ruby.”

“Alright, Weiss,” said Ruby.

Ruby followed closely behind as the heiress and the faunus led her back to the team’s dorm. She looked down at their boots and tried to picture their divine feet walking within. She couldn’t wait to spend some time with them again.

They finally reached the dorm and went in. Weiss and Blake both grabbed a chair and set them down in the middle of the room. The two girls sat down, and crossed their legs. They looked at their slave with very serious expressions.

Weiss said, “Kneel, Ruby.”

“Ok, Weiss.” Ruby got down on her knees and kneeled before the two other girls.

Blake said, “We hope you won’t regret agreeing to be our foot slave, Ruby.”

“Because now that you have, we’re never letting you go,” Weiss concluded.

Weiss and Blake lifted up their feet and rested them on Ruby’s shoulders. Ruby blushed, and her heart was fluttering with excitement.

Weiss said, “For now on, when we’re in this room, you are to address us as your mistresses. Your sole purpose in life now is to serve us and our feet.”

Blake added, “And whenever you’re done with classes, and have no other school related business to attend to, you are to come back here immediately.”

Weiss took the heel of her boot and pressed it against Ruby’s forehead. “And if you disobey any of our orders, we will punish you.” She set her foot back down on Ruby’s shoulder.

Blake crossed her arms and asked, “Do you understand, Ruby?”

Ruby nodded and replied, “Yes, Mistresses.”

Blake and Weiss smiled. Blake took her feet and sat them down in her slaves lap, and Weiss set her feet back down on the floor. The faunus commanded, “Now take off my shoes, and give them a good sniff before you set them on the floor.”

Ruby delicately grabbed ahold of one of Blake’s shoes, and she pulled it off, exposing her mistress’ stocking clad foot. She then brought the shoe up to her nose and took a sniff of it. It had quite a strong stench, but Ruby loved the smell of it. She took of Blake’s other shoe and slowly sniffed up the aroma of it.

With both of her shoes off, Blake said, “Now, Ruby, take off my stockings.”

“Yes, Mistress,” said Ruby.

“Wait!” Ruby froze, and Blake undid the straps that held the stockings to her shorts. “Use your teeth,” Blake ordered with a big smirk.

Ruby looked down to Blake’s feet, then back up to her eyes, and then she nodded. The young girl scooted herself back, and then got on all fours. She leaned forward and gently bit down on a stocking around the tip of the toes. She jerked her head back a few times to pull it loose, and them she bit down on them when she was able to get a good grip of the stocking.

She then crawled away, pulling the stocking down as she did. It was quite the struggle as the article of clothing clung to Blake’s beautiful legs, but after a minute of fighting, Ruby was able to completely pull the stocking off. She did the same thing with the other stocking, and got it off after a couple of minutes.

Blake smiled. “Good job, Ruby,” she commended.

Ruby sat down on her knees and bowed her head. “Thank you, Mistress Blake.” Blake took one of her now bare foot, and rubbed it against her slave’s head to reward her for a job well done.

Placing her foot back down, Blake kept her feet spread apart, and she pointed down to the space in between her feet. “Now lie down with your head right here.”

Ruby did as she was told, and she lied down with her head in between Blake’s divine feet. Weiss got up from her chair, and stood over Ruby with her feet standing on both sides of the red head. Ruby looked up at Weiss, and she could get a good view up her skirt, causing her to blush slightly.

Weiss smirked and said, “Now it’s time for the real fun.” Blake pressed her feet down on Ruby’s shoulder, pinning them to the ground, and Weiss, still wearing her high heel boots, stepped onto Ruby’s stomach with both feet. Weiss focused her balance back a little and let her heels press down on Ruby’s stomach causing the slave to release a small groan of pain.

Weiss explained, “This is why we said we hope you won’t regret your choice, Ruby.”

Blake looked down at her and said, “Because we are going to completely dominate you with our feet, and you’ll have to obey our every whim.”

Ruby gritted her teeth until she adjusted to the pain of Weiss’ heel digging into her belly. She then smiled and said, “I want to serve your feet. I’ll do anything for you, no matter what it is.”

Weiss smiled. “That’s good then.” She let up the pressure she was applying with her heels and her slave sighed with relief. “Now then…”

Weiss was interrupted by Yang suddenly entering the dorm. Everyone looked to the blonde, who stood there staring at Ruby. After nearly a moment of silence, she looked at Weiss and Blake, and she said one thing.

“I want Ruby to be my foot slave too,” Yang announced with a devilish grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang joins the party! Yay! I probably should have done so from the beginning. Oh well...
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions for what should be done with/to Ruby, leave a comment, and I might try to find a way to work it in. (I could use ideas anyway.)


	3. Dirt Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang joins in on the fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Yang sat down in the chair next to Blake, and she said sternly, “Come here, Ruby.”

Ruby got up and sat on her knees in front of Yang. “Yes, Yang.”

The blonde pointed down to her dirt covered boots. “I want you to clean my boots with your tongue,” she ordered. She looked at Weiss, and motioned between Ruby and her feet. The heiress, having understood the message, nodded. She placed her foot on Ruby’s back and pushed forward on her, causing the foot slave to fall onto all fours.

Yang set her boot clad feet beneath Ruby’s face, and she said, “Get to work, Ruby.”

“Of course, Mistress,” Ruby replied without looking up from Yang’s feet.

She stared hesitantly at her older sister’s boots for a moment. She had never imagined that she would be licking someone's boots someday. She prepared herself mentally for licking feet, but not for footwear. Despite that, even though they weren’t Yang’s feet themselves, the idea of licking her older sister’s filth covered boots made her heart dance with excitement.

Ruby opened up her mouth and let her tongue dangle out. She slowly leaned forward and placed her tongue down on the tip of the boot where the toes rest. She had just placed her tongue on the boot, and her taste buds were immediately assaulted with a foul, earthy taste. Ruby gagged and she was about to sit up, but Yang took her other foot and placed it on the back of Ruby’s head to hold her down

“You are not allowed to sit up until you finish cleaning my boots, Ruby,” Yang stated.

Ruby swallowed in an attempt to rid her mouth of the dirty taste. “You know,” said Ruby, “I wish you were demanding like this when I used to play with your feet back home.”

Ruby leaned forward again and placed her tongue back down on Yang’s boot. The taste wasn’t nearly as bad this time around as it was last time. She then ran her tongue up the boot, and the dirt began to build up in her mouth. She wanted to try to spit out the taste, however she knew that if she pressed on, she would be done faster, so she tolerated the taste. She repeated the process several times, and each time she went slowly to ensure a well done cleaning.

Ruby continued licking her sister's boot for quite sometime. Yang watched with a grin, and a tingling feeling of excitement ran throughout her body as she watched her little sister lick her boots like a well behaved slave. Without really caring if Ruby had completely licked the entire surface of her footwear, Yang pulled her foot away and said, “That’s enough, Ruby.” She placed her other booted foot in front of her younger sister. “It’s time to start licking this one.”

Ruby lowered her head and began licking the other boot. The taste of dirt didn't bother her as much now, but she still hated the taste. Yang watched with a huge smirk on her face. Weiss and Blake happily observed their slave obediently perform the humiliating task of licking ng's boot, all the while getting ideas in their heads for future plans. After a while, having deemed it clean enough, Yang pulled her feet back.

Ruby looked up at Yang who stared back with a smile. The buxom blonde asked, “So, what do you think of that, Ruby?”

Ruby sat up and stretched out her back. She then answered, “I kinda hated it, and at the same time I kinda loved it. I hated the dirt taste that was on it. But I loved being dominated by you and forced into doing such a humiliating and gross task.”

Yang grinned. “Well good, because you’ll be spending a lot of time with my boots," she informed Ruby, "and one day you’ll be looking forward to the chance to lick the dirt off of my boot.” She held up both of her feet, showing off the heavily coated muddy soles. "I'm not making you do it this time, but next time you'll also be responsible for cleaning the bottom of my shoe, so be ready for that." The look of disgust Ruby made which contained a slight glint of excitement in her eyes made Yang somewhat giddy.

Looking between all three of her mistresses, Ruby asked, “What do you want me to do now?”

The blonde answered, “Lie down on your back with your head at my feet.”

Ruby obliged, and she lied down flat on her back on the floor, and she scooted herself around until her head was in between her sister's feet. She wondered if Yang would be resting her booted feet upon her face, but that was not her blonde mistress idea. Yang looked up to Weiss with a smirk. “Well, weren’t you going to walk all over her when I came in?” she asked devilishly. “Show her where she truly belongs?”

Weiss got a smirk that could be considered borderline evil. “I was,” she answered as she took off her boots.

Yang kicked off her boots. “We can share her here.” She used her foot to caress the side of Ruby’s face. “Just leave my sister’s pretty little face for me.” Ruby leaned her head onto the foot that was caressing her, completely enjoying the sensation.

“Fine by me.” Weiss stepped back up onto Ruby’s stomach, causing her slave to gasp in slight pain. Ruby could feel an immense pressure weighing down on her stomach. The heiress wasn't even trying to tread lightly. "Brace yourself, Ruby. I won't be gentle." She pressed down into Ruby's stomach with her heels. Despite the pain, Ruby found a great deal of pleasure from Weiss stepping down on her. She couldn't hold back a moan, which caused all of her mistresses to giggle. "I guess our little slave enjoys being trampled on."

Yang took off her socks, tossing one of them aside, and rolling the other one into a ball. “Open wide,” Yang ordered. Her little sister opened her mouth as wide as she could get it, and Yang shoved the rolled up sock completely into her mouth.

This upset Ruby’s gag reflex, and her first instinct was to spit the sock out, but before she had the chance, Yang sat her feet down on Ruby’s face, her soles covering up the young girl’s mouth preventing her from spitting out the sock. Ruby kicked her legs and squirmed as she was desperate to get the sock out, and Weiss had to focus on maintaining her balance as her stepping board thrashed about. After a minute of flailing around, she adjusted to having the foreign object in her mouth, and she calmed down.

Yang smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Ruby,” she apologized. “I might have been a bit to rough with the sock.” All she could get from her sister was an incoherent response. “Doesn’t mean I won’t do it again though. I enjoy dominating you with my feet, socks, and boots.”

Ruby tried to look up at Yang, but her vision was blocked by the heels of her older sister’s bare feet. That’s when she actually noticed that Yang’s feet were sitting on her face. They had a sweaty, putrid scent. Most likely the result of her working out. They had a pungent scent, and yet it was intoxicating. Ruby could lie there in take in the scent of her older sister’s feet forever.

Ruby also loved that Yang’s soft, sweat-covered feet were covering up her face. She enjoyed the sensation of the damp soles resting against her face. Not only that, right now Yang was easily dominated most of Ruby’s senses just be keeping her feet there. All she could smell was her feet, and all she could see was the heels that pressed down over her eyes. Then there was also the sock that rested in her mouth, pressing against her tongue. The damp sock tasted entirely of sweat from Yang’s feet. It was gross and delicious at the same time. But still, she'd relish the chance to where she could lick the soles of Yang's feet, as well as Weiss and Blake's.

Ruby began moaning as she felt Weiss walk over her petite body with her elegant feet. Every stepped the heiress made, she made sure to apply as much pressure as she could. Of course it hurt to have someone walking on you even without heeled boots, but Ruby simply enjoyed Weiss walking on her with her pretty feet. Being dominated by feet, belonging to her team's feet, was always Ruby's dream, so now she was in pure ecstasy.

Eventually, Weiss walked off of Ruby, and Yang took her feet off of her face. “You can take my sock out now,” said Yang. Ruby used her tongue to push the sock out of her mouth a little, and then she grabbed and pulled the rest of it out. She handed it back to her sister who just tossed it on the floor with her other sock.

Weiss smiled and asked, “Did you enjoy that, Slave?” She patted Ruby's belly with her foot.

Ruby nodded with a goof smile. “Yes, Mistress Weiss,” she replied. “I did. I really did.”

Blake looked at the time. “It’s getting late,” she commented. “Tomorrow’s a weekend, so we’ll have plenty of time to have fun with Ruby with our feet.” Everyone smiled at the thought of spending the entire next day having some foot fun with Ruby.

A thought came across Yang's mind, and she said, “Hey, Ruby, go take a shower and get ready for the night while I discuss something with your other Mistresses.”

Ruby nodded. “Ok, Mistress,” she responded with a smile. Grabbing a pair of pajamas, Ruby went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to go to sleep.

Weiss looked at the blonde quizzically, and she asked, “What do you want to discuss, Yang?” Said blonde got a huge grin.

-A little while later-

Ruby walked back in wearing her pajamas, and she found all three of her mistresses standing in front of her. Then she noticed that her old bed no longer had it’s mattress on it. She looked at her team and asked, “What’s up?”

Weiss explained, “We’ve been discussing your sleeping arrangements, Ruby.”

Blake added, “We know we said that you were to sleep with us at our feet, however, we decided on something else.”

All three girls pointed towards a corner of the room. Looking at where they were pointing, Ruby found her mattress tucked away in the corner with all of their shoes, and socks and stockings gathered around the pillow. There were Yang’s boots, tennis shoes she wore on occasion, and a pair of her orange knee high socks. Then there was Blake’s shoes, which are her only pair, and one of her pairs of stockings. Weiss had no socks, but she did have her boots, high heel shoes, and a pair of pumps. Ruby even found her own boots and pair of stockings added in with the mix.

Wrapping her arm around Ruby's shoulders, Yang informed her, “You’ll be sleeping there every night with all of our footwear resting around you’re head.”

“Mine too?” asked Ruby as she pointed to her boots.

Weiss crossed her arms and commented with a grin, "We thought you would enjoy the smell of your own feet too." She looked back and forth between Ruby and her new bed. "You should probably go to sleep now. You have a long day with our feet ahead of you tomorrow,"

“Yes, mistress!” said Ruby.

Bidding everyone a good night, Ruby got down on her new bed, laying her head down on her pillow which had all of her team’s footwear around her. There was an overwhelming smell of sweaty feet that filled the air around her. Disgusting yet pleasant. She covered herself with her blanket, and she took Yang’s sock and placed it over her nose. Then she took one of Blake’s stocking and laid it over her eyes. Finally, she grabbed Weiss’ boot and held it close to her chest. She smiled happily as she let her nose bathe in the aroma created by her friends’ feet before she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcomed.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for future activities, please leave a comment. ^^


End file.
